


Baring it all

by thisiscasey_x



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Vanilla, this is before jevil has met the knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiscasey_x/pseuds/thisiscasey_x
Summary: Seam has always had a crush on his friend and fellow performer, Jevil. However, despite sharing a dressing room with him, he has never seen him fully undressed.





	Baring it all

**Author's Note:**

> Based on some fluffy ideas me and some friends were sharing in a Discord server c: Very cute, very fluffy, very gay! What more could you want? Please enjoy ^x^

"If I'm completely honest, I've never seen Jevil naked."

 

The court guards, the Rudinns and the Hathys gave a teasing chuckle at the statement, assuming that Seam was keeping mum about any after-hours activities he may have been having with the court jester. However, he was, indeed, simply telling the truth about the matter.

 

Seam and Jevil, the magician and the jester, both shared a dressing room for changing in and out of their performance outfits. This was common knowledge among the castle staff, who were also very aware that Seam had a major crush on his cohort as well. Thus, the other members of the court took glee in teasing him about the situation.

 

However, despite the opportunity being a perfect one for catching some sneak peeks at his crush's body, it turns out that the reality was the exact opposite.

 

"NU-HA! WHAT A SPLENDID, SPLENDID PERFORMANCE! THE YOUNG PRINCE ESPECIALLY, HIS SMILE LIT UP THE ROOM, ROOM! DON'T YOU THINK SO, SEAM?"

 

"Couldn't agree more," Seam said in his usual calm manner.

 

Seam took care in removing his performance clothes, stripping down until he was completely nude. He was facing away from Jevil, but he couldn't help but to peek a bit, just to look at him a bit more.

 

Jevil was slowly undressing, occasionally saying some phrase to himself that he took fancy to- "splendid" seemed to be the word of the past few days- and wiggling his tail to expend the most recent amount of excitement still coursing through his body. Despite his rather loud and showy nature, he was actually quite modest. One would expect him to be the type to laze around nude or, heaven forbid, streak, but instead he dressed himself rather modestly.

 

Under his performance outfit top, he revealed an off-white colored undershirt, adorned with frilly embellishment. As for underneath his trousers, he was wearing a pair of frilly pumpkin panties, with a little bow on the front for good measure.

 

He was too cute. Absolutely, just too cute. If Seam were physically able to blush, he'd be in big trouble right now.

 

To avoid getting too flustered, Seam went back to focusing on changing his clothes. Meanwhile, Jevil continued to verbally express his happiness, as he changed clothes.

 

"OH SEAM, SEAM!! IT'S SO EXCITING, I DON'T KNOW IF I COULD SLEEP!"

 

Seam turned around to view his jester friend. He was in a nightgown and was wearing a sleeping cap.

 

"Maybe I could lend you a book to read? That always helps me to nod off."

 

"OOOHH!!" His tail waved in the air, evidently delighted by the idea. "I WOULD LOVE THAT!! WOULD YOU GIVE IT TO ME SOON THEN? I MUST BE GOING OFF TO SLEEP, SLEEP!"

 

"Of course," Seam said.

 

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU!"

 

Jevil then bounded out of the dressing room, still filled with an energy that was immeasurable. Seam gave a low chuckle, bemused by how enthusiastic and adorable he was. He then returned to changing into some clothes for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

It was a bit later at night now, and Seam rocked in the rocking chair in his room, taking a sip of some chamomile tea. The perfect sleeping tea, in his opinion.

 

The room right next to his was Jevil's. He could actually still hear Jevil babbling to himself, the muffled sounds of repeated phrases coming from the other room. His energy was so adorable-

 

Oh yeah. He was going to give him a book to read before bed, right?

 

Upon remembering, Seam got up and went to his bookshelf. Thumbing through all the books, he tried to find something that seemed up his friend's alley. Finally, he pulled a novella out, one about some traveling circus entertainers. Should be of his taste.

 

Quietly, he left his room and approached Jevil's room. Knowing Jevil, he wouldn't mind if he just walked right in-

 

"AUGH! S-SEAM!"

 

Seam stood in shock as he had accidentally walked in on Jevil attempting to undress. He hadn't even removed his undershirt, but he was still trying to cover up where he had unbuttoned.

 

"Oh dear, Jevil," he started, "I'm so sorry, I can-"

 

"AH...SEAM..."

 

The jester stood there a bit awkwardly, a bit unsure of what to say. Seam was confused. Wasn't he going to shoo him out?

 

"UM...WHY DON'T YOU...SIT ON THE BED, BED?"

 

Confused but compliant, Seam took a seat on the bed. Jevil took his own seat in a chair standing in front of the full-length mirror.

 

Jevil looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "UM...SORRY FOR FREAKING OUT A LITTLE. YOU STARTLED ME WHILE I WAS UNDRESSING."

 

Seam tilted his head. "I mean, shouldn't I be the sorry one? I walked in on you without knocking."

 

"AH, BUT...I THINK I OVERREACTED A LITTLE, JUST A LITTLE. FOR YOU SEE...I'M NOT UH...COMFORTABLE WITH MY BODY."

 

Jevil wasn't comfortable with his body? This bit of information was quite surprising to Seam, given how confident his friend seemed to be.

 

"Oh my...I would've never guessed, Jevil. You seem so confident with yourself."

 

"IN MY PERFORMANCES, I AM QUITE CONFIDENT, CONFIDENT! BUT WITH MY OWN BODY, I AM NOT. FOR I DON'T THINK IT WOULD BE PLEASING, PLEASING, TO ANYONE."

 

"...NOT EVEN YOU, I FEEL."

 

A strange blush covered Jevil's face, as he admitted that. Did he really feel that way, that Seam wouldn't appreciate his body at all? Suddenly, Seam wanted to prove him wrong.

 

"I think you're being a little hard on yourself, Jevil. Would you be okay with me giving my opinion on the matter?"

 

He felt a little embarrassed, suggesting an idea that mainly resided in his more lewd fantasies. However, he felt like this could be a good opportunity for him to express some genuine kindness and affection to his friend as well.

 

"A-ARE YOU SURE, SEAM? I DON'T WANT YOU TO THINK I'M UGLY, UGLY!"

 

"I highly doubt that's the case. I'm sure of it."

 

Nervously, Jevil nodded, his tail shaking like crazy to emphasize his nervous feeling. Slowly, he began to strip.

 

First came off the undershirt, which was already partially unbuttoned. As he unbuttoned it, the purple color of his skin began to reveal itself. Then, he carefully removed the shirt, fully exposing his torso.

 

His belly was quite round and stuck out quite a bit, appearing to have a bit of a marshmallow-y texture about it. Up a bit further, he seemed to possess some fat on his chest as well, and large, dark-colored nipples. Seam couldn't help but think about how nice it would be to cuddle his friend's soft-looking body, being able to hold onto him and appreciate the fat on his body.

 

"You look beautiful, Jevil."

 

He turned away a bit, feeling a bit self-conscious.

 

"AH, YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT, AREN'T YOU?"

 

Seam replied, "Why would I just say that, if it weren't true? Maybe you need a bit more convincing."

 

"CONVINCING?"

 

"Think of it like this," he started. "For me at least, you're a very special friend to me. And, uh, actually...I like to think of you as even more than a friend."

 

He produced a flower out of mid-air and stuck it behind Jevil's ear.

 

"And because of that, I think you're very pleasing to look at. Adorable, and worth appreciating."

 

Jevil's ears drooped, and he gave a small smile to Seam.

 

"YOU REALLY THINK SO?"

 

"I wouldn't lie about it."

 

"IT IS PLEASING THEN, TO YOU, YOU?"

 

"Absolutely."

 

Jevil's smile grew wider, and he came closer to Seam. Then, he hugged the large cat.

 

"UEE HEE HEE! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! I THINK I CAN SAY WITH CONFIDENCE, THAT YOU ARE GENUINE THEN!"

 

Seam pulled him in a bit more, and began to rub his ears a bit.

 

"I'm very fond of you, so I wouldn't lie on the matter."

 

Then, he gave a small kiss on the jester's forehead. He looked a little surprised, but then smiled real wide and goofy again.

 

"UEE HEE HEE! I QUITE LIKED THAT! LET ME PLAY, PLAY!"

 

They rolled onto the bed and started to snuggle affectionately. Jevil laid on top of Seam, excitedly planting soft kisses all over his face. Seam would attempt to kiss back, though Jevil was moving rather fast.

 

Eventually, the chaste kisses started to turn into more passionate ones, now moving to the lips. While they were making out, Seam petted Jevil's ears and the back of his head. As they made out, Seam could feel something start to...rise down south.

 

"NU-HA! YOUR AFFECTION IS INTOXICATING, INTOXICATING! HOW PLEASING IT IS! I JUST HAVE TO HAVE MORE, MORE! NU-HAHA!"

 

Jevil continued to make out with Seam, starting to shove his tongue into his mouth. Meanwhile, Seam's hands explored his partner's body, feeling up his shoulders, his hips, and eventually trailing down to his lower back. A bit involuntarily, he also began to buck upwards towards Jevil's body as well.

 

"Nhh, nhm...Do you feel it too?"

 

Seam's request was rather muffled due to his lips being locked with Jevil's, but Jevil clearly understood, as he broke away from his lips.

 

"UEE HEE, DO WE WANT TO GO FURTHER? TO DO MORE, MORE?"

 

With a needy thrust, Seam said, "Yes...I think so..."

 

An overly-enthusiastic chuckle came from the jester, excited as to what would come next.

 

"LET'S UNDRESS THEN! NU-HA HA!"

 

Jevil jumped off of Seam, to allow him to be able to fully undress. Seam, being in his nighttime clothes, took off his clothes with no problem. Though, he found himself a bit embarrassed at his erect penis, being quite obviously at full mast.

 

Meanwhile though, Jevil seemed hesitant.

 

"Is something the matter?"

 

Anxiously, Jevil's tail waved around in the air as he held onto the waistband of his bloomers.

 

"AH, IT'S NOTHING, NOTHING..."

 

Suspecting that his partner was still feeling a little unsure in his body, Seam said, "Oh Jevil...I think you're so adorable, you know?"

 

"MNN?"

 

"You are. You're beautiful, and I'd love to see you. All of you."

 

Seeming more reassured, Jevil blushed and gave a small smile.

 

"I GUESS I CAN TAKE YOUR WORD FOR IT."

 

Carefully, Jevil slowly pulled down his bloomers. On the way down, they got caught on Jevil's own member, which bounced back up after he got it past his erect penis. Then, he slid them the rest of the way down, leaving him fully exposed.

 

"Wow...your rear..."

 

His backside was indeed quite amazing. A round, supple butt that seemed perfect for groping.

 

"IT PLEASES YOU, YOU?"

 

"Yes..."

 

With Seam beckoning him to get back on top of him, Jevil climbed back onto him. The two started to grind their dicks together, feeling the need to overcome them. Seam groped at Jevil's butt, feeling up the softness of the fat that coated it.

 

As the two grinded together, lewd noises started to escape them. The cat favored soft, needy moans, while Jevil's moans of pleasure were slowly growing louder and more intense.

 

"NHHH, OH- AH, AH! I-IT'S ABSOLUTELY INTOXICATING! INTOXICATINGAHH-! BUT I WANT MORE, MORE OF YOU!"

 

They grinded against each other for a bit longer, feeling at each other's bodies, both of them being lost in pleasure. However, it was soon becoming apparent that this alone wasn't going to cut it.

 

"LET ME RIDE THE CAROUSEL! I WANT TO PLAY, PLAY! NUHAHAA!"

 

As Jevil got up, Seam stopped him.

 

"Wait...we should be careful..."

 

Pouting, Jevil seemed bothered by the slowdown in momentum. However, he soon started to understand, as Seam started to point to a fluid that casually rested on the nightstand...

 

"UEE HEE HEE, GUESS I NEVER EXPECTED TO USE THIS WITH ANYONE!"

 

Jevil got up and off of Seam, and then grabbed the lube. In order to start off safely with this, he got on all fours, aiming his rear at him. His tail formed into a heart shape. How cute.

 

Seam kneeled behind Jevil, lining up his dick with his hole. Then, he covered his paws in lube, making sure to be generous for maximum comfort. Starting with one finger, he inserted a finger inside of the jester, which elicited quite a lewd moan from him.

 

For a moment, he massaged for a while, appreciating the moans and groans from his partner. Then, he stuck in another finger, which elicited yet another loud noise of pleasure from the jester.

 

After properly preparing his hole for entry, Seam slid his penis inside of him, making Jevil shiver in pleasure.

 

"O-O-OHH, T-THAT'S WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL!"

 

At first, Seam thrusted at a slow, deliberate pace, being careful as to not hurt his friend underneath. As they both got used to the sensation though, Seam started to speed up, causing Jevil to start to moan and groan even louder.

 

The room started to fill slowly with the sounds of pleasured panting and the slapping of wet body parts together. Jevil was definitely the louder of the too, but Seam still contributed a good amount of noise as well, giving needy moans with each thrust.

 

"NHH, HAH...WHEN DO I GET...NHHH...TO RIDE, RIDE?"

 

Remembering that Jevil wanted to ride him, Seam slowly pulled out, a whine coming from his partner. He then lay down, and Jevil climbed up on top of him.

 

"NUHAHAA! THIS WILL BE SUCH A FUN GAME, I WANT TO ENJOY IT!"

 

Then, Jevil slowly slid down on top of Seam, both of them shuddering in the feeling of pleasure. He started to ride his dick, moving up and down rhythmically, laughing and panting with each movement. Seam, in need for a little control over the situation, grabbed at Jevil's hips, feeling at the fat on his body.

 

As he continued to ride, Jevil's moans became louder and louder, starting to resemble screams more than moans at this point. His face was completely covered in a blush, sweating, and his tongue hanging out with drool dripping down. Seam was slowly turning into a mess too, unable to make any coherent words at this point, and biting down on his lower lip.

 

"NHH, OHH, AH, AH! HAAH, SEAM, SEAM! I-IT FEELS SO GOOD TO HAVE Y-YOUR DICK INSIDE OF ME, M-ME! NHH!"

 

"P-PLEASE, COME FOR ME, I B-BEG OF YOU, YOU!"

 

His partner's sudden plea for release aroused him, causing him to buck a bit harder. In a desperate display of neediness, Seam started to force Jevil to ride him faster and faster, hardening more and more inside of his tight asshole.

 

With a loud gasp, Seam was the first one to come, arching his back and thrusting wildly to ride out the orgasm. Seeing Seam come proved to be incredibly arousing to Jevil, causing him to start to ride even faster than before, soon climaxing with a moan that could shatter glass.

 

"NHHH, AHH!"

 

As he climaxed, he started to jerk himself off, causing his cum to spill all over Seam's stomach. After he finished, he slowly got up and off of Seam's dick, cum spilling out of his asshole.

 

Lovingly, Jevil snuggled up to Seam, and planted a kiss on the cat's head.

 

"THAT WAS REAL FUN, FUN, SEAM."

 

"Nhh," breathed Seam, still recovering from the overstimulation of sex. He could only pull Jevil in closer to cuddle with him, giving him an affectionate kiss.

 

Soon, both of them fell asleep in each other's arms, tired from their evening activities.

 

* * *

 

As Seam wandered the halls of the castle, a pair of Rudinns snickered at him. He rolled his button eyes at them, a silent warning to not gossip too much about his escapade with Jevil last night.

 


End file.
